


I Want To Set You Free

by Sourwolfhale



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy ending though, Haziku Nagisa (mentioned), Implied Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Jealous, M/M, Matsuoka Rin (mentioned) - Freeform, Oblivious, Ryuugazaki Rei (mentioned) - Freeform, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolfhale/pseuds/Sourwolfhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto gets a little angst-y when he thinks Rin and Haru are dating. Haru has to show Makoto he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> This story is un-betaed! It's also my first MakoHaru fic. Hope y'all enjoy!

Makoto knew that sometimes, to the untrained eye, Haru seemed like a cold person. But Makoto believed that anyone who watched Haru swim would immediately see what Makoto saw.  In the water Haru was the best. He glided through the water beautifully, his body completely relaxed as he became one with the water.  Makoto believed if you wanted to truly understand Haru, you needed to see him swim, for it was the only time Haru would truly be himself. Truly let go and relax.

Until Rin.

Rin was the only person that crack Haru shell, both in and out of the water. When they were together it was if Rin lit a fire in Haru. To Makoto, who had been with Haru for so long, it looked more like an explosion. Suddenly Haru was able to express himself with both words and actions. He would be able to say all the things Makoto usually had to search for. Suddenly he was doing all the things Makoto had dreamed of him doing. It was if Rin’s passion and competitive nature was seeping into Haru.

It broke Makoto’s heart.

Makoto knew he should be happy that Rin was around to let Haru break out of his shell. But…Makoto so desperately wanted to be the one to do that for Haru. Before, when it only the water that brought out the passion in Haru, it was fine. After all, even if there was a way to compete with the water it would be pointless. Water always came first in Haru’s life. It was Haru’s one true source of freedom.

Was being the key word. Now there was also Rin, and suddenly a great fear gripped Makoto. Fear that he would lose Haru to Rin forever. Makoto wanted to be the one to free Haru. He wanted to be the one to bring out the fire within Haru. But no matter how hard he tried he was never even came close to being a match to Rin. Rin was Haru freedom, his saviour, someone deeply special to Haru.

It hurt so much to see them together, both inside and outside the pool, talking, joking, bickering or simply staring at each other, it hurt Makoto so much. Yet, he wouldn’t change it for the world. Haru was happy. Haru was happy with Rin and Haru’s happiness was the most important thing to Makoto. So Makoto tried to bury his heart-break and simply took pleasure in the small things he was still allowed to have. Things like pulling Haru out of the bath in the morning, or sharing a lunch together in their break times. Swimming together in the pool (with Rei and Nagisa as well) and finally, being able to walk home with Haru after school. If Makoto was really lucky, Haru might stay over and Makoto could have a few moment of ignorant bliss where he didn’t have to compete with Rin. Of course, Makoto would feel guilty about these thoughts later, but that didn’t stop him from thinking them.

 

#### But today…well it was not a good day for Makoto. Today, the iwatobi swim club had a joined training Samezuka Academy. That was nothing unusual, except that when Makoto headed out to go pick up Haru, he was already waiting for him at the top of the steps, which was very unusual. Makoto didn’t really have a chance to voice his confusion because Haru quickly descended the steps, saying a quite ‘good morning’ to Makoto before starting off on the way to Samezuka Academy. A cold fist formed itself in Makoto’s stomach. There wasn’t many thing that could get Haru up and ready and out of the bath at a reasonable hour. But then again, this wasn’t just anything. This was Rin. Makoto buried the feeling as deep and he could, put a smile on his face and fell into step next to Haru. 

Along the way, Makoto filled the silence with idle chatter about anything and everything that came to his mind, but he didn’t even have to read Haru to know it was falling on deaf ears. To anyone else Haru would look the same, but Makoto felt he knew Haru’s almost better than anyone else. With one look Makoto noticed the way Haru’s eyes were set in such determination, how his steps were a little faster than normal, Makoto could tell he was determined to get to Samezuka Academy pool as fast as possible without seeming too eager. Makoto tried to convince himself that Haru was just in a hurry to get to a body of water, but he knew in his heart that it was a lie.

From there Makoto’s day just got worse. For the whole of the swim practice Makoto had to watch Haru and Rin get even closer than before. They would race together and afterwards bicker at each other or give tips on how to better ones stroke and be faster (that was most Rin to Haru, even though Haru’s form was perfect and he was winning the majority of the races.) or how Rin kept _touching_ Haru. Nagisaand Reibickering and antics couldn’t distract Makoto today. After pushing down his feelings for so long, they were starting to come back up. Makoto felt himself falling into a dark pit of despair and heartbreak. He felt as if he was drowning all over again and no matter how hard he fought to get back up to the top, he could never quite break through the surface.

Makoto felt his breathing pick up, his heart was thrashing against his chest and his eyes well-up. He couldn’t stay in the pool a minute longer. He could no longer try and be happy for Haru and Rin, pretend that he wasn’t dying on the inside.

Before he knew it he was up and out of the pool, running towards to change rooms. He just had to get away. Just for a moment, to compose himself. But as he sat in one of the shower stalls, forehead resting on his knees that were brought up to his chest with the ice cold water pouring down on him, Makoto knew this was the end, the final curtain call. He knew that he would no longer be able to keep up with this act. It made his angry. So angry. Haru was his friend, his best-friend! He should be happy that he’s found someone! He should be there to support him! But Makoto couldn’t, because he was selfish. Because he wanted to be the one Haru was happy with, the one that Haru loved. But he wasn’t, and it was killing him inside.

Makoto dark thoughts were suddenly cut off by a warm hand touching his shoulder. Makoto didn’t even realise the water had been shut off, or that he was shivering from being in the cold for so long. Makoto looked up and captured but the most beautiful blues he would ever see. Haru was bent down in front of his, concern so clear on his face that Makoto was momentarily set back. It wasn’t often that Haru was so open with his feelings. _But then again,_ Makoto thought bitterly, _it’s wasn’t always often Haru was around Rin._

“You weren’t there to pull me out of the pool today” Haru said. Makoto was didn’t know why he was surprised that Haru noticed he wasn’t there to pull Haru out. Makoto was always there to pull him out. Makoto just assumed he would be too caught up in Rin to notice.

“I didn’t know where you went,” Haru continued on, he seemed to be rather chatty today. “no one did, so I went looking for you. What’s wrong Makoto?”

Makoto loved the way Haru said his name. It always felt like there was warmth in the way he said Makoto’s name compared to how he said everyone else name. Today seemed to be no exception. Expect that now there was concern there too and Makoto didn’t like that. First off, he didn’t want to make Haru worry and him, and second, he didn’t want Haru to notice in case he found out Makoto’s horrible secret about how he was in love with his best-friend, and bitterly jealous of Rin. So, with all the strength Makoto didn’t know that he had, he put that same smile on his face, for Haru.

 “I’m sorry Haru-chan, I didn’t mean to make you worry. I’m fine.”

Haru didn’t look convinced at all, in fact, his face formed into a frown of disappointment and Makoto knew that Haru knew that he was lying to him and it made him feel so guilty. What type of friend was he? Not only was he in love with his best-friend, but now he was lying to him as well. Makoto felt horrible.

“Makoto” Haru voice was like honey and Makoto lifted his head, _when did he drop it_ to meet Haru’s gaze once more, and what he saw made his heart stop and his breath catch.

Haru face was so close that their noses grazed each-others and his eyes, his beautiful eyes were looking at Makoto with such love that Makoto had never seen or experienced before.

“Makoto” Haru repeated, softer this time, and seemed to move even closer to Makoto, not that Makoto thought it was possible.

“I don’t like seeing Makoto unhappy.” Haru said determinedly. “Makoto should always be happy, should always be smiling. Why isn’t Makoto happy? Why isn’t Makoto smiling anymore?”

Makoto didn’t know how to answer. He was completely speechless. It was as if his mind had switched off and the only thing that was registering was Haru’s blue eyes staring into his, Haru warm breath on his face and how everything smelt of chlorine.

“I want to make Makoto smile again” Haru said, seemingly to himself. But next thing Makoto knew, he had a pair of warm lips pressed to his. It was a chaste kiss, over almost as soon as it started, but it was the most wonderful thing that Makoto had ever experienced.

“Haru…” Makoto didn’t know what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask why, why did Haru kiss him? What did it mean? What about Rin? But none of these things came out. Haru took his Makoto’s hands within his own and pulled Makoto to his feet, still hand in hand. Haru’s hands were so warm. Standing no more than an inch about, Haru looked up and Makoto with those big, impossible blue eyes and said.

“I don’t like it you’re not here. I don’t like it when you’re is not happy. So always be happy from now on, happy with _me_ from now on”

There were still so many things that Makoto wanted to ask Haru, but one look into his eyes, his face and Makoto knew what Haru was trying to say. Haru was choosing Makoto. Haru wanted Makoto, the same way that Makoto wanted Haru. In that moment, that was all that Makoto needed.

“Okay Haru-chan” Makoto said

Haru tsked and muttered quietly, “Drop the –chan”

Makoto smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time.  


End file.
